


《夜莺》

by TeuKey



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeuKey/pseuds/TeuKey





	《夜莺》

沈昌珉×郑允浩

06节是安徒生童话《夜莺》原文中文翻译

 

 

◆01

 

“我亲爱的国王，今日晚餐可还美味？”

“很好。你退下吧。”

“是。”

侍者易恩缓缓退出金碧辉煌的房间，带上了门，走出宫殿大门还不忘叮嘱两旁的守卫。

“小夜莺？”

郑允浩已经换上了绸质睡衣，金色丝线在上面勾了一朵朵的玫瑰，花茎从后腰处开始蔓延，若隐若现的花蕊开在胸前。身为这个国家最尊贵的国王，他每天坐在铺着火红天鹅绒的金椅上，用调香师精心萃取的夜来香香精沐浴，喝着与蔷薇露水柔混的醇酒。此刻他正坐在宝石灯下，暖黄色的光抚摸他裸露在外的皮肤。

郑允浩打开了镶着金边的窗户。他又朝窗外那棵高大茂密的树，轻轻喊了一句，小夜莺。

一只浅灰的夜莺飞来，停在了窗台上。它叫了一声，随即唱起婉转的歌来。

郑允浩温柔地笑了。他一直觉得这只夜莺能听懂人说话。它的歌喉是公认的绝美，出乎意料的是十足十的通人性，日夜住在这国王房外的大树上，听到召唤就懂得飞过来，用清亮嗓音博得国王的笑。

郑允浩静静听着，末了用食指摸了摸夜莺的羽毛。“夜莺，你是不是听得懂我说话？”

夜莺只是抖了抖翅膀，看不出来是肯定答案还是否定答案。

“这宫殿，金碧辉煌，可我还是常常感到无聊呢。”他平摊开右手，掌心向上放在窗台上，“每晚听你给我唱唱歌，大概是最快乐舒服的事了。”

夜莺自行移动到了他掌心里，黑色的眼珠好像正一眨不眨地看着他。

“噗嗤——好可爱。”

郑允浩笑着，紧了紧睡衣领口，突然眼前一片模糊。他用空着的手揉揉眼，得以再次看清眼前一切，却是无论如何也合不上因为吃惊而张开的嘴了。掌心上的沉甸消失，取而代之的是一只成年男性的手，甚至反握住了他。

一个高大俊美的男人穿着整套银灰色礼服挡在他面前，膝盖跪在椅子余下的一小块空间上，身子朝他压下来。微凉的手指挑起郑允浩的下巴往上合了一点，随即轻笑道：“你更可爱。”

不知名的男人吻住了国王，舌头轻易地探入，和他交换唾液和气息。男人的唇瓣好似沾着露水的百合花瓣，清甜柔软带着一丝凉意，却足够沉沦。男性的荷尔蒙环绕四周，拉开彼此距离之后，郑允浩喘着气，漂亮的眼尾微微上挑，染着朦胧雾水，就这样迷瞪着他。刚刚被吻住双唇的时候，郑允浩由于惊讶和慌乱，手指下意识地收紧，抓住了俊美男人的手，此刻正暧昧地十指相扣。

气氛愈来愈旖旎，过近的距离导致双方的热气都扑在脸上，也才得以让郑允浩相信，眼前的男人不是幻象。“你是……”郑允浩发问时嘴唇无可避免地碰到对方唇瓣，触电般立马收回，可这该死的硬椅子并不给他腾出多余的逃避空间。

“我尊贵的国王，”男人终于是起了点身子，停在刚好足够看清郑允浩表情的位置，“我叫沈昌珉，是你的夜莺。”

 

◆02

 

郑允浩在清晨醒过来。他抬头看了看太阳神钟，很好，和平常的时间无误。

他看向右侧的丝绒床面，上面空空如也，一摸也没有体温了。

慢吞吞地拿过金蓝交织的衣服，郑允浩准备起床。昨晚他睡得非常好，一宿无梦。

“国王，我陪你睡一觉吧？”

昨晚就寝前，夜莺这样问他。郑允浩脸一下子羞得通红，全身的体温都飙高了一点，眼眸低垂下去，睫毛洒下一片阴影。“这样……不好……”

“您在想什么？”沈昌珉似乎一开始就想着逗他，低头轻啄了一下郑允浩粉红的脸蛋，“只是躺在你身边陪你睡一晚而已，国王最近情绪不好，我知道的。”

郑允浩半推半就地躺在了床上。两条手臂环绕在他腰间，后背抵着的是一个温热的胸膛。

一切都是真的，他闭着眼睛想，这都不是幻觉。

听过大臣们一早上的言论后，郑允浩连美味的午餐都没怎么享用，掩盖不住急促的心，回了房间。他走到窗边时脚步一顿，看着窗外淅沥沥的连绵小雨，终于反应过来自己的举动颇有些荒唐。

只是见了一面而已，就让他如此挂念。

郑允浩伸出的手轻轻颤抖着。

——是，他承认这太疯狂，但仍然控制不住地推开了窗子。春雨微凉，他往常叫惯了的“小夜莺”三个字，此时却是无论如何也难以启齿了。

只不过他在窗边站了还没多久，客人就如约而至，扑棱着翅膀落在窗台，转眼就化成人形站在郑允浩面前。他的头发被雨打湿，银灰色礼服也变成湿润的深灰色。

“……快脱下来，不然会生病。”

郑允浩从衣柜里扯出一块毛巾，快步折回沈昌珉面前，帮他擦拭头发。沈昌珉一言不发地盯着他，灵动的眼里盛满绵柔情意，任由面前的人动作。郑允浩接触到那目光又迅速移开，无处安放的视线落脚点最终停在翻飞的黑色发丝上。

郑允浩不矮，可沈昌珉比他更高一点儿，手举着擦头发，没一会儿就一股酸痛。他有些累了，摸了摸头发干得差不多就停止了动作，把毛巾抛到椅子上。

在他擦头发的时候，沈昌珉不知不觉间敞开了上身的灰礼服，偏白的蜜色肌肤夹在礼服间。

“脱下来啊。”

郑允浩见沈昌珉依旧没什么动作，心急地上手帮他解衣服。左手臂、右手臂抽出来，郑允浩把礼服摊开铺在椅子上，一转头回去手就被抓住了。沈昌珉挑出他的食指，牵引着他掠过自己湿润的眼皮，脸颊，下巴。而后收着的四指被打开，向下抚摸脖颈，前胸，腹肌。

“喜欢吗？我的国王。”他不知道什么时候把“尊贵”两个字去掉了，郑允浩袖口的蕾丝花边蹭着他的肌肤，惹得他哧哧地笑。郑允浩如触电般想收回手，手腕却被抓得更紧。

“你……休得无礼……”

郑允浩喘息着，用不堪一击的话进行最后的欲拒还迎，直到被压在了柔软的床上。

“那就允许我，无礼到底吧。”

 

◆03

 

郑允浩在被吻到发出第一声蜂蜜般甜腻的呻吟之后，才意识到事情的一发不可收拾。

他无疑是第一次。

沈昌珉缠绵地吮吻身下人白嫩的脖颈，夜来香精油的味道令他迷醉。国王的窗子外就栽了几株夜来香，他在夜间常常闻得到那香味，可现下看来，郑允浩的身体比夜来香还美上好几倍。

他轻咬郑允浩宝石一般的喉结，如愿以偿地听到一小声娇吟，便发了疯般啃噬啄吻起来。郑允浩的手指插进他的发间，正在轻轻地颤抖着。

“我的国王，别怕。相信我。”

郑允浩终于点了点头。

被进入的时候，他疼得上气不接下气，眼泪一颗颗地滚。“昌……珉……疼……”他一字一喘，手紧紧抓着沈昌珉的肩膀。

他第一次听到郑允浩叫他的名字，轻柔脆弱，染着克制不住的情欲。他的理智迅速破灭，只够让他保持清醒，甚至不能支撑他呢喃一句。

沈昌珉揉郑允浩的臀瓣，渴求他能尽快放松下来。

痛苦逐渐转变成酥酥麻麻的感觉，传递到四肢百骸，他听郑允浩的呼吸渐渐平复下来，便继续深入。

他们之间终于没有了缝隙，完美的结合令人心颤。蓝金的袍子已经被揉皱了垫在身下，沈昌珉低头吻郑允浩漂亮泛红的眼，开始原始的律动。

年轻的国王初尝禁果，完全压抑不住凌乱的呻吟娇喘。他万分庆幸守卫们早就被他遣到外宫殿的大门旁候着，以至于听不到这些令人面红耳赤的声响。

“国王，你还没有回答我的问题。”

沈昌珉握住郑允浩的右手手腕，拉到嘴边亲吻他腕骨的青筋。

“喜欢吗，我的国王？”

“自然是……喜欢……”

“哦？那国王说说，”沈昌珉有节奏地顶弄着，“怎么个自然法？”

“是你的话，自然喜欢……”

满室生春。

 

◆04

 

沈昌珉看到郑允浩的第一眼就被迷住了。他举手投足间那股脱俗的气质，笑起来时柔媚的眼角，骄傲可人得像一只天鹅。

他用引以为傲的歌喉挽留住了国王的视线，日日为他歌唱，听他向自己无意地吐露王宫里的生活和自己的烦恼。

“小夜莺，王宫里的每个人都对我很好，可我还是很无聊，觉得生活很无趣。”

“只有你陪我。”

沈昌珉想，只要国王问他是否通人性的时候，他就化出人身。

他终于在一个绮丽的夜晚等到了那个机会。

他察觉得到国王心里的小鹿乱撞，也没放过国王眼底飘过的心动。于是他把国王推倒了，一起揉进床榻里，欢爱一场。

一次过后的国王比任何时候都多了一份艳丽，双手抵着他的胸膛，咬着唇低头看自己身上的印记。

“昌珉……”

国王带着点怯生生的意味唤他。

窗外淅沥的小雨早就停了，他们深情地对视，尔后又交叠在一起。

欢爱过后，他们就确定了关系。如果没有必要出宫的话，国王就待在房里，和沈昌珉“私会”。

快乐的时光短暂极了，常常是一晃眼一天就过去了。园丁说国王很久没来玻璃花房赏花了，裁缝说国王很久没来挑布匹让他们制衣了，就连贴侍易恩也很少见他。郑允浩说，他在房间里有自己的事情做，并希望不要有人来打扰他。

和沈昌珉相处时，他多是害羞且兴奋的。与爱人坐在琴凳上来个四手联弹、被爱人搂着光裸的肩背在衣柜前挑选晨衣、和爱人共吃一颗草莓，一切都是这么的甜蜜。

空气里还飘着淫靡的气息，郑允浩的手在沈昌珉手心轻点着，一边抬头看他。

“你会一直陪着我吗？”

夜莺不习惯做出永远的承诺。他笑着说道，“我尽力。”

“是一定！”郑允浩不依不饶地撒着娇。

沈昌珉笑了，抓住郑允浩乱动的手，“一定尽力。”

可等他晚上再来找郑允浩的时候，屋里的画面狠狠地刺了他的眼睛。他见过那个男人，是一只百灵鸟，穿着华贵的衣裳站在郑允浩面前说着什么，末了手还攀上了国王的后背，一下子距离更近，颇有种亲密无间的感觉。

沈昌珉再也看不下去了，他不敢想象接下来会发生什么，快速地变回夜莺，逃也似的飞离了国王的宫殿。

大概是国王对他厌倦了吧，玩过一阵子之后就不想要了，换了一个新的对象。

什么一见钟情日渐动心。沈昌珉嘲讽地想，也不过如此。

 

◆05

 

可他终究捱不过心中无止境疯长的爱恋。他罚自己在晚春的雨里站了两小时，心里的火热还是无法浇灭。

羽毛湿了又干，沈昌珉受不了了。他必须要讨一个公道，把那个趁虚而入的小人赶出去，大声地斥责郑允浩的不轨行为，最后告诉他，他的一切只能属于自己。

这是他时隔三天又一次飞回来。他幻成人形打开窗户翻进去，一下子就看见了床榻上的人。

沈昌珉瞪大了眼。

他不知道发生了什么，只看到死神坐在郑允浩的腰上，许多小鬼环绕在郑允浩的周围正欢呼雀跃着，而躺着的人面色发白没什么生气，好像随时就会……

不行！不可以！没人能够从他身边带走他的国王。

他变成夜莺站在郑允浩的床头开始展放歌喉。

 

◆06

 

——当它在唱的时候，那些幽灵的面孔就渐渐变得淡了，同时在皇帝孱弱的肢体里，血也开始流动得活跃起来。甚至死神自己也开始听起歌来，而且还说：“唱吧，小小的夜莺，请唱下去吧！”

——它歌唱那安静的教堂墓地——那儿生长着白色的玫瑰花，那儿接骨木树发出甜蜜的香气，那儿新草染上了未亡人的眼泪。死神这时就眷恋地思念起自己的花园来，於是他就变成一股寒冷的白雾，在窗口消逝了。

 

◆07

 

郑允浩不知道自己到底睡了多久，头痛慢慢消失后，他就转醒了。一条手臂横在他腰间箍得生疼，他惊得睡意全无，转过头去撞进沈昌珉的眼里，登时一阵眩晕。

日日寻不到人的心忧和死神的折磨促使国王的眼泪在眼眶里打转。“你去哪里了！”话语间浓浓的委屈盛在竹篓里，从孔隙全都漏了出来，淹没沈昌珉。他抬手去摸郑允浩削瘦的脸庞，强压下无止境的心疼，“我看到你跟别人在一起。我很难受，我想你不再需要我了。”

郑允浩喉间一紧。

沈昌珉回答他“我尽力”的时候，他心底慌乱。兴许他确实有点幼稚，但他也确实迫切渴望沈昌珉的承诺。他找到了那只百灵鸟，急忙问了他们这个特殊种群的年龄。

“尊贵的国王陛下，我们的寿命不比永生花少多少。”

——即使是这样，沈昌珉也没给他承诺。

他沮丧地耷拉着脑袋，百灵鸟一步步朝他靠近，作势要吻他，却被第一时间推开。

“你想做什么！”国王戒备地后退几步，抽出床头柜上放着的宝剑，挡在身前。

“为什么夜莺可以，我不行？”

“因为我爱他。”

“我也爱您。”

百灵鸟无休无止地走上前去，试图夺下郑允浩手里的剑，但剑锋却更快地刺了过来。郑允浩虽然毫无手法可言，但刀剑无眼，他的右手臂还是被狠狠擦了一刀。

“我想我知道国王的意思了，但我的心胸比较狭窄，”百灵鸟皮笑肉不笑地看着郑允浩，“我不希望别人得到我得不到的东西。”

他离开后，郑允浩喘着气放下宝剑。他坐在窗边等了一天，唤了沈昌珉一天，却没有等到回音。易恩推门进来的时候，他眼前一花就晕了过去，失去意识。

他以第三视角看到自己在幽蓝的海面上沉沉浮浮，死神在电闪雷鸣的映衬下降临，用铁链把他捆了起来。

“不……不……昌珉……”

国王流了一额头的冷汗，手指紧攥着丝绸被角。他想醒来，想找到沈昌珉，可是死神的铁链勒得他喘不过气。就在这时，狂风暴雨慢慢平息了，死神哀号着遁走，一缕阳光打在他身上，海面变得平静而稳沉。

然后他醒了过来。

国王把这些都说给沈昌珉听了，讲述的时候眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他，抓着他的食指好似怕他又会飞走。

“不要离开我……”郑允浩几乎是在哀求了，他的泪水终于还是夺眶而出，流到了沈昌珉的胸膛上，沈昌珉就低头啄吻他。

“我的国王，还真是傻呢。”沈昌珉一刻不停地、一下接一下地亲郑允浩的唇瓣，“只要你还想要我，我就永远不会离开。”

“我现在就想要你。”

 

END  
THANKS FOR WATCHING.


End file.
